


Its Elvis’ Fault

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Prompt by ella_rose88: Accidental Marriage Trope - Arthur & Gwen wake up in the same hotel room in Las Vegas and discover they got married!





	

Its Elvis’ Fault  
Rating: PG (Alcohol/Nakedness)  
Pairing: Arthur/Guinevere  
Word Count: 473  
Prompt by ella_rose88: Accidental Marriage Trope - Arthur & Gwen wake up in the same hotel room in Las Vegas and discover they got married!

 

Arthur raised his head and looked up from the end of the bed. He rolled over and his knee comes in contact with someone’s behind. When he sat up and saw Guinevere wrapped in the covers sleeping peacefully so he went into the bathroom to take a shower and try to get the throbbing in his head to stop. 

Arthur picked up his clothes from the floor on the way to the bathroom and closed the door. He went to the sink to wash his face and that was when he saw it. A shiny new gold band on the ring finger of his left hand!

“What the bloody hell?” Arthur held it up and stared at it. He opened the bathroom door and went over to Guinevere. “Guinevere, wake up and show me your hand.”

“What?” Gwen rolled on to her back and raised her hand to push the hair out of her eyes. That was when she saw it. It looked like the same shiny gold band as Arthur had. “What the bloody hell?”

“That’s what I said.” Arthur sat on the bed. “What did we do after the casino? I don’t remember, do you?”

“I remember walking somewhere and then there was Elvis and ….Oh God! We got married!” Guinevere went to throw the covers off and get up until she realized she was naked. “Arthur, what did we do?”

“We got drunk then we got married. I can tell from your reluctance to get out of bed that we must have also had sex.” Arthur ran his hand through his hair and looked at the ring. “How could they marry us? We aren’t even American.”

“I don’t know. What are we going to do?” Guinevere pulled the covers around her and sat up.

“It’s not like we haven’t talked about it.” Arthur turned to her and grinned. “I say, we do nothing.”

“And stay married?” Guinevere looked at the ring on her hand. “Morgana and Merlin are going to be mad that they weren’t here to be our witnesses.”

“Then we let them throw the wedding party.” Arthur took her hands. “Guinevere, this is the best thing I have ever done whilst I was drunk.”

Gwen laughed. “Well at least we didn’t get arrested for dancing naked in the square like you and Merlin did when we were all at Uni.”

“That was Merlin’s fault.” Arthur scowled.

“That’s not what he says.” Gwen laughed. “So who do we blame this on?”

“Elvis! We blame it on Elvis.” Arthur nodded.

“Elvis, it is.” Gwen pulled Arthur down on the bed. “So my _husband_ , what do you say to breakfast?”

“Not yet my _wife_.” Arthur kissed her. “We have to make sure we are married first.”

Gwen giggled as he pulled away the covers. “I was hoping you would say that.”         


End file.
